


He would never have her all

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: If only he had seenthe writings on the wallHe had known one day she'd love him,but he would never have her all.





	

He would never have her completely  
He would never have her all  
The one split second in the past  
Was still a shadow on the wall.

He saw it in the morning  
When she woke up at his side  
When she forced herself to smile  
to swallow away her pride.

He saw it in the evening  
when her lips trembled in pain  
No love or sorry could fix it  
The result would still remain.

He would never have her completely  
She would never fully be his.  
And still deep down he knew  
it wouldn’t get better than this.

Something was better than nothing  
A little enough to survive.  
There were a thousand things he regretted,  
but not taking her as his wife.

But he saw it in the morning  
just a moment of hate and disgust.  
And that part of her that hated him,  
was the part that would never adjust.

If only he had seen  
the writings on the wall  
He had known one day she'd love him,  
but he would never have her all.


End file.
